


Obdurate is as Obdurate Does

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied Switching, M/M, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 40: Obdurate.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Obdurate is as Obdurate Does

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Mixandmatch100's prompt# 40: Obdurate. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Obdurate is as Obdurate Does

~

“You’re the most stubborn, unreasonable, obdurate man I’ve ever met!” 

“ _Obdurate_? Now I _know_ Ms Granger’s been coaching you through this elaborate joke you’re attempting to play.” 

“There has been no coaching! And this is no joke.” 

“You honestly expect me to believe you genuinely wish to date me, your erstwhile, hated professor?”

“Yes! How can I prove my sincerity?” 

“There is one way, I suppose.” 

“Just name it.” 

“We could skip the date and go straight to the sex. That’s difficult to fake.” 

“…”

“What’s the matter, Potter? Kneazle got your tongue?” 

“No I just—”

“What?” 

“Okay. Yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes.” 

~

“What do you enjoy?” 

“I dunno.” 

“How can you now know what you like in sex?” 

“Because I’ve never been with anyone before, all right?!” 

“…”

“Say something. This feels weird enough.” 

“How’s this possible? You’re attractive, rich, famous—”

“And, up until recently, a Dark wizard’s been trying to kill me, so I haven’t had time for…personal relationships!” 

“I’d have thought Ms Granger—”

“Er, in case it’s escaped your notice, I’m gay.”

“Hm.” 

“Meaning?” 

“This changes things.” 

“How?” 

“Cover up with this.” 

“You’re rejecting me? Now? You ass—”

“Relax! _Now_ who’s being obdurate? We’re just…slowing things down.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

~

“Fuck, yeah, that’s brilliant!” 

“…”

“Merlin! Why’re you stopping? I liked that!”

“Not surprising. Most men enjoy having their cocks sucked.”

“You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you, you obdurate pillock—” 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to express your wishes. While you’re young and have a…quick refractory time, I daresay if you decide you’d like me to top this first time it should be now, since my refractory time’s slower—”

“Wait, are you offering me a chance to fuck you _now_?” 

“Yes, Potter.” 

“Oh fuck, oh…Coming!” 

“…”

“…”

“Hm, that’s a moot point, it seems. Shall I fuck you, then?” 

“Please!” 

~

“This may hurt.” 

“Just put it in, I’ll be fine!” 

“Says the man who’s never done this before.” 

“For fuck’s sake, you’ve been fingering me for hours! I’ve come twice already—”

“I’m aware. I _was_ there, after all. And I’m enjoying watching you orgasm.” 

“You…are?” 

“You couldn’t tell?” 

“Are you mad? I can’t tell anything with you. You’re the most stubborn, obdurate, exasperating— Oh. Oh! Oh fuck!”

“You…were…saying?” 

“You’re huge! Fuck me!” 

“Trying. Push back against me. Yes, like that.” 

“Oh God. Fuck!” 

“All right?” 

“…”

“Come on…Harry…use your…words—”

“This is…brilliant! Faster!” 

“Those work.” 

~

“Things with you and Snape must be…interesting.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“He’s so…I dunno…proper. Do you two sit around and talk about Dark Arts, politics and Quidditch all evening?” 

“Ha! Um, well, we talk about lots of things, Ron. Although, to date, neither Dark Arts, politics, nor Quidditch has come up.” 

“What does come up, then?” 

“Hermione! That’s rather personal!” 

“What do you…Oh! Harry! That’s not what I meant!” 

“Well that’s what you said!” 

“Sorry. But we’re just curious. You have to admit, you’re both stubborn, determined men.” 

“I call him obdurate. I think he likes it.” 

~

“I like it more when you call me other things.” 

“Severus!” 

“Harry. Ms Granger. Mr Weasley. I hope I’m not interrupting an important conversation.” 

“Nope, just a standard interrogation.” 

“Harry!” 

“You must admit your questions are a bit invasive, Hermione.” 

“It’s all right. Ms Granger’s just curious. She always has been. Ask your questions.” 

“Oh! Er, thanks, Professor. Harry’s being…obdurate. We’re just wondering how dates are between you and Harry.” 

“I’m sure Harry will tell you as soon as we go on an actual date. We haven’t made it out of bed for one yet…Weasley?! 

“Ron!”

“Salazar. _Ennervate_!” 

~


End file.
